Words and Poets
by TheLittleMermano
Summary: Madeline Williams doesn't think much of the world. its just a bunch of words, numbers and colors. to fill her time, she writes poetry. her empty, bland world changes when she becomes friends with a fellow poet named Julchen. what she didn't know, is that Julchen would soon become a lot more to her than just another jumble of words.


Madeline Williams was a simple girl. Nature-loving, creative, shy. Words. That's all she was. Just a jumble of words. A jumble of words with a mix of definitions, every one of them bringing a new meaning to her life.

But that's what everyone was, right? A jumble of words defining who they were, nothing more, nothing less. Labels.

Madeline Williams is a simple girl. Trying to figure out the meaning of life, why she met different people at certain times, why certain people liked certain things. Like colors. How do you choose a favorite color? Is it the first color you register when you come into this world? The last one you'll see when you die? The part that bugged Madeline the most was that know one knew. And no one would ever know, it's just how the world works.

Madeline is a simple girl. She likes dance, singing, art, poetry. The things that let you express yourself. Poetry was always her favorite, though. The way words slid off tongues and the way rhymes fluttered in your brain like small white butterflies.

Never ever did Madeline guess that she would be attending one of these events. A poetry slam. Well, it wasn't quite a poetry slam; it was one for teens, and there were no judges.

The reason why she thought she'd never come to a slam is because she had a habit of comparing herself to others. It seemed like everyone was just a step ahead of her, just a little bit better, just a little bit stronger. She hated that she compared herself to others. She was her own person, why was she making a side by side comparison for herself and other's skills? That's just the way we're raised. Human nature.

Madeline also enjoyed silence; being in a room by herself was one of her favorite things. Just sitting there with no other humans. Stuffed animals were alright, though.

She sat down in a chair at the back of the room. This room wasn't very loud, or crowded, but there were people here nonetheless.

Only minutes later a man with a nametag walked onto the small, dimly lighted stage.

"Miss Beilschmidt? Would you like to read something first?"

"Yes sir I would." A girl with white hair stood up, a large grin plastered on her face.

The girl walked onto the stage, a black leather book In hand.

"Love," the girl started.

"Love is something I don't have too much experience with. Its something that is so glorified by society, yet no one completely understands it. From what I've heard its when one person feels so strongly about another that when it comes right down to it, they'd die for them. But others would be quick to disagree." The girl smiled and glanced down at her open book before continuing.

"I loathe the day I fall In love. I don't want to feel pain whenever my significant other's body stops touching mine and they have to leave, or when words leave our lips that aren't 'I love you'. But at the same time, I can't wait to fall for someone. Their lips against mine, our chests pressed together so our hearts can be closer, legs tangled together in a knot of love. Some people think love is just a word. Some think its an emotion. To me, it's a dream."

Applause filled the room as the girl finished her poem.

Her view on love was interesting, but it wasn't a shared opinion. Love was, in fact, just a word to Madeline. Just an L, and o, a v, and an e all strung together to form a one syllable sound. Her poem was intriguing though. Not exactly as poem-y as she would have liked, but it wasn't her poem.

The girl glanced at her with a grin before sitting in the front row.

Multiple people read their poems, but their performances were nothing compared to the first girl's. Poems aren't just about words, or rhymes, they're about life; emotions. So a good performance is essential to a wonderful poem. And that one girl delivered that.

After everyone 'performed' she debated going to talk to the white-haired girl. _Why do I want to, though? People aren't exactly my thing, _she thought.

Before even she could know what she was doing she stood up and walked over to the girl, tapping her shoulder lightly to get her attention.

"Ja?" the girl turned around, smiling when she saw Madeline.

The girl had beautiful red eyes, sprinkled with tints of pinks, purples and blues. A faint scar trailing across her cheek to her jawline.

_I wonder how she got that,_ Madeline thought. But since she didn't know this girl, and it was none of her business anyways, she didn't ask.

"Aye, Birdie? You still there?" the Girl chuckled softly.

"hm? Oh, yes,"_ Did I really space out for that long? And… Birdie?_

"…and? What is it?

"Um, I was just going to tell you, I really liked your poem."

"Really?" she smiled. "I'm glad!"

Madeline nodded and looked down at the ground. What else was she supposed to say?

"So, Birdie, what's your name?" The Albino girl asked softly.

"..Madeline."

"nice to meet you, Maddie. I'm Julchen!"

_What kind of a name is that? Oh well. Again, none of my business._

"that's.. a pretty name." Madeline said slowly.

"thanks!" Julchen grinned. "say.. you didn't perform any poems, did you?"

Madeline shook her head. "I don't share my poems with anyone."

Julchen blinked in utter confusion. Why would someone keep something so lovely to themselves? "why?"

"they're private."

"oh. Alrighty then.. do you mind me ask me why they're private?"

"they're about personal things. My feelings and such. I'm not really the kind to flaunt my feelings.."

Julchen tilted her head to the side. "_Flaunt_? Talking about your feelings isn't flaunting them, hun. And whats wrong with flaunting them, anyways? Let the world know what you're like. And i have a feeling your poems would be the prettiest of all, Birdie." Julchen grinned.

* * *

**A/N: hello! this is short, i apologize for that. i just wanted to get this done and posted, and i wasn't quite sure where else to go with this (i never do pfft) but, anyways, i'd really like to hear what you guys think so far. 'cause it might influence whether or not i continue.. 'cause i'm not sure about this one yet, but i like the general idea of it. thanks for reading!**


End file.
